


I Love You Even When You Steal My Jumpers

by hotmess_ex_press



Series: Amortentia [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotmess_ex_press/pseuds/hotmess_ex_press
Summary: Dean's Amortentia.





	I Love You Even When You Steal My Jumpers

New charcoal and blank drawing paper, a thick slice of cinnamon-y apple pie, the crisp smell of freshly fallen rain and heavy clover, and an inevitable scent in his shirts and jumpers after a certain Seamus Finnegan "borrowed" them.


End file.
